Hyotei Stories
by nuffnuff-chan
Summary: Ootori Choutarou hat es nicht leicht, doch in Hyotei Gakuen soll sich ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens ändern. Plötzlich ist da das Tennisteam mit seinen Stammspielern und einer davon stellt schließlich Choutarou's Leben ganz auf den Kopf.
1. Autorenkommentar

Hallo erstmal,

ich bin die Autorin dieser Story und hoffe natürlich, dass einige diese Story lesen und (hoffentlich) auch mögen werden. Ich bin neu hier und das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, deshalb hoffe ich, dass ihr mich gnädig behandelt. Wie die der Titel bereits sagt, geht es um mein Lieblingsteam von Prince of Tennis, Hyotei! Deswegen sorry, falls ich mit Seigaku und anderen Teams eher nichts schreibe. Als zweites möchte ich sagen, dass ich jederzeit für Wünsche offen bin: ihr könnt mir also ruhig Ideen schreiben und ich werde mich bemühen sie miteinzubeziehen. Sorry schon mal jetzt, wenn es nicht immer funktioniert. Auch Schreibfehler können vorkommen, weil ich gern schnell tippe, bitte nicht böse sein, wenn aus Shishido mal Sishdo wird, okay?

Diese Fanfiction ist aus der Sicht Ootori Choutarou's geschrieben, doch ab und zu habe ich vor sie auch aus der Sicht der anderen zu schreiben (Keine Sorge, ich kündige das immer am Anfang an xD). Hier einmal im Voraus die Paare, wie ich sie mir vorstelle:

Ootori x Shishido, Jirou x Atobe, Oshitari x Haru (ja, ein Mädchen! Also kein Dirty Pair, sorry. Vielleicht ein andermal. Und ja, sie existiert normalerweise nicht.), Gakuto x Hyoshi.

Hmm sonst noch was? Wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch ruhig an mich wenden =)

Und dann fangen wir doch mal gleich mit dem ersten Kapitel an!

Eure Nuffnuff- chan!


	2. Prolog

Hyotei Stories

Prolog

„Schaut euch diesen Dummkopf an! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein!", hallten mehrere Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Es war dunkel um mich herum. Etwas Heißes und Flüßiges lief meine Stirn herunter. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Ich war mir noch nicht ganz bewusst, wie ich auf den Boden der Turnhalle gekommen war. Ich erhob mich und schaute mich um. Überall standen Jungen mit bunten Leibchen. Neben mir lag ein Ball, an dem Blut klebte. An der Seite standen Mädchen, die albern kicherten. Dann spürte ich einen Arm auf meiner Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung, Ootori?", ich schaute in das Gesicht unseres Sportlehrers. Ich nickte. „Steh auf. Shintaro, du bringst Ootori zum Sekretariat!", befahl er einem braunhaarigen Jungen. Shintaro Yuuta* war mein einziger Freund an dieser Schule.

Er kam auf mich zu und sagte: „Komm Ootori.". Seine Stimme klang genervt. Still liefen wir nebeneinander aus der Turnhalle. Ich lächelte ihn an. Er schaute zu mir dann wieder weg. Das Gleiche wiederholte er noch zweimal. Irgendetwas belastete ihn. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Ich finde wir sollten nicht mehr befreundet sein, Ootori.", brach er schließlich das Schweigen. Mein Lächeln gefror. Sag, dass das ein Scherz ist, flehte ich in Gedanken. Ich schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an: „Y-yuuta?". Er schüttelte wild den Kopf. Wir standen jetzt vor dem Sekretariat. „Ab jetzt, kommst du ohne mich klar.", sagte Yuuta und wandte sich von mir ab.

Mein Name ist Ootori Choutarou. Das, was ich euch erzählt habe, ist ein Jahr her. Ein langes Jahr, in dem ich allein auf der Schule ohne Freunde überleben musste. Doch mit dem Tag, an dem ich auf eine neue Schule ging, änderte sich einiges.

„Guten Morgen Choutarou.", begrüßte mich meine Mutter, als ich an den Frühstückstisch kam. Verschlafen nickte ich ihr bloß zu. „Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte sie mich während ich aß. Ich wurde leicht rot und nickte. Hyotei Gakuen, meine neue Schule, war eine Schule mit ausgezeichnetem Ruf und noch dazu gehörte ihr einer der besten Juniortennisteams in Japan. Ich spielte unheimlich gerne Tennis. Ich war auch der Meinung, dass ich gut war und wie wohl alle, die gerne Tennis spielen, träume auch ich davon Profi zu werden.

Meine Mutter strich mir über den Kopf und beugte sich runter an mein Ohr: „Du wirst zu spät kommen.". Geschockt ging mein Blick zur Uhr. Sie hatte Recht, wenn ich jetzt nicht ging, dann würde ich ohne Zweifel zu spät kommen.

Dank eines Sprints war ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Die Schule war...naja was soll ich sagen, Schule? Natürlich schockte es mich hin und wieder, dass diese Schule über eine Caféteria verfügte, die einem Restaurant glich, oder, dass sie 3 Kinos hatte. Und immer wieder, wenn ich fragte, wer so etwas bezahlen könnte, wurde ich von den Lehrern angegrinst und bekam immer dieselbe Antwort. „Die wurden von Atobe Keigo gespendet.". Wie auch immer. Wirklich interessiert war ich nicht, weil ich nur darauf wartete, dass die Stunden verstrichen und der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnen würde.

Mit dem Plan des Schulgeländes und mit meiner Sporttasche machte ich mich auf in Richtung Tennisplätze. Ich hatte Tennis als Nachmittag-AG gewählt. Als ich die Plätze sah, blieb ich vor dem Gitter um die Plätze herum stehen. Es war gerade ein Match zwischen irgendeinem Jungen und einem Jungen, den sie Taki nannten, im Gange. Der eine spielte relativ gewöhnlich, aber Taki spielte gut. Mittendrin brachen sie ab und verbeugten sich alle in meine Richtung. Warum verbeugten sich die alle vor mir? Ich wollte gerade irgendetwas sagen, als mich eine genervte Stimme mit den Worten Aus dem Weg! hochschrecken ließ. Als ich mich umdrehte standen sie vor mir. Sie trugen Jacken mit blauen Ärmeln, der Rest war weiß. Die Stammspieler Hyoteis.


	3. Autorenkommentar 2

_**!Autorenkommentar 2!**_

Ich fass es nicht! Nachdem ich schon lange diese Story aufgegeben, habe ich endlich eine Mail gekriegt: Hyotei Stories hat einen Follower!

Also habe ich mir vorgenommen, wenn auch nur für eine Person, dass ich wieder ein Chapter hochlade ^^

Thank you Niji95!


	4. Chapter 1: Shishido

Hyotei Stories

Kapitel 1: „SHISHIDO-SENPAI!"

„Hey ich hab aus dem Weg gesag...!", wiederholte ein Stammspieler mit braunen langen Haaren, wurde aber von einem rotbraunen Stammspieler mit zerzauster Frisur zurückgehalten. Endlich löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und ließ mehr als genug Platz.

Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, stellte ich mich genauso, wie die restlichen vor den Stammspielern auf. „Die Achtklässler bauen die Netze auf, die Siebtklässler holen die Bälle, die Neuntklässler machen freie Spiele abwechselnd auf dem ersten Platz und die Stammspieler benutzen die beiden hinteren Tennisplätze zum Spielen.", befahl der Bouchou der Stammspieler. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, wusselten alle schon an ihre Plätze. Ich schaute mich desorientiert um. Dann sah ich wie einige Leute auf einen Container zu gingen. Da mussten die Netze sein! Ich würde mich hier schnell zurecht finden, dachte ich relativ stolz während ich auf den Container zulief. Dann Plötzlich schrie jemand, sodass ich auf der Stelle stehen blieb: „Hey Großer! Wohin des Weges? Hast du Atobe-bouchou nicht zugehört?". Okay. Also sind die Netze doch nicht da drin. Schade. Und ich dachte ich könnte es schaffen nicht gleich als Neuling aufzufallen. Ich drehte mich zu der Person, die nach mir gerufen hatte. Es war der Stammspieler, der mich vorhin schon mit den Worten Aus dem Weg begrüßt hatte. Er sah verärgert aus. Na super Choutarou, dein erster Tag hier und schon hassen dich welche. Gut gemacht. Der Stammspieler begann mich mit ungeduldiger Miene zu mustern. Ich wusste nicht warum, also blieb ich da stehen, wo ich war. Schlechte Idee von mir. Jetzt sah er aus, als ob er gleich explodieren würde. Aber was wollte er von mir? Die Leuten um ihn herum, gewöhnliche Neuntklässler, kein Stammspieler darunter, begannen laut zu lachen. Ich konnte sehen, wie dem Stammspieler weitere Nerven rissen. „HALTET EURE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE!", schrie er sie in alle Richtungen an. Sofort herrschte Stille und einige sagten sogar: „Sumimasen, Shishido-senpai.". Dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir: „UND DU! DU, KOMMST HIERHER!". Ich weiß, dass er Stammspieler ist und ich damit zu gehorchen habe. Ich bin nicht jemand, der ein Alphatier sein will und Befehle verweigert, aber in diesem Moment erschien es mir sehr unklug mich ihm zu nähern. Ich würde hierbleiben bis sein Kopf nicht mehr so rot war, seine Augen nicht mehr verengt waren und seine Stimme weniger Aggresiv klingen würde. Ich schüttelte also den Kopf und blieb dort stehen. Oh oh. Wenn ich dachte er könnte nicht wütender werden, dann hatte ich mich ernsthaft getäuscht. Er sah so aus als ob er bereit wäre mich zu töten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis diese blutete. Dann plötzlich grinste er. Mein Körper, der sich zuvor verkrampft hatte, entspannte sich jetzt wieder ein bisschen. Zu früh gefreut. „So? Wir wollen also Cool spielen, huh? Du glaubst auch, nur weil ich heute der Stammspielerbeaufsichtiger bin, der auf euch Knirpse aufpassen muss, könntest du dich aufspielen!", sagte er mit diesem bösartigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Jetzt kam er langsam auf mich zu. „S-senpai, da-das ist ein Mis-missverständnis.", stotterte ich. „Oh, bekommen wirs jetzt doch mit der Angst? Geki dasa daze!",seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, er stand jetzt vor mir und ... war ungefähr zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich. Ich vergaß ganz, weshalb er so nah vor mir stand, so sehr staunte ich über seine Größe. Ja... und das war der Punkt, wo ich einen noch größeren Fehler begehen würde: „Sen-senpai ist ja viel kleiner als ich!". Das wars. Ich konnte fast sehen, wie die Sicherungen bei ihm durchbrannten...dann plötzlich ein lautes und amüsiertes Lachen. „Na Ryou? Tanzen die Kleinen bzw. Großen auf deiner Nase herum?",fügte eine weitere Stimme hinzu. Sowohl Senpai, als auch ich drehten uns in die Richtung der Stimmen. Zwei weitere Stammspieler. Einer mit blauen Haaren und Brille und der andere bei weitem kleiner und roten Haaren. „Oshitari? Gakuto? Könnt ihr nicht jemand anderen auf den Geist gehen? Ihr seht doch das ich zu tun hab.", sagte Shishido-senpai genervt. „Deswegen sind wir hauptsächlich gekommen. Wir wollen dem Jungen danken, dass er dich so fertig gemacht hat, nicht wahr Yuushi?",der Rothaarige wandte sich an den mit der Brille, der amüsiert lächelte. „A-aber ich wollte Senpai nicht fertig machen.", sagte ich leise. Shishido-senpais Kopf drehte sich zu mir: „Willst du mich verarschen!". Der mit der Brille hob nun beruhigend die Hände und sagte in einem starken Osakadialekt: „Ma, ma, Shishido. Oishitzuke.". „Oishitzuke? Spinnst du! Atobe hat gesagt, dass die Neuntklässler ein freies Spiel machen sollen und der wollte sich faul davonschleichen und jetzt beleidigt er mich auch no...!",schrie er dem mit der Brille zu. Neuntklässler? „Sen-senpai. Ic-ich bin k-kein Neun-...!",versuchte ich ihn zu unterbrechen. „ICH REDE GERADE! DA HAST DU ZU SCHWEIGEN!",schrie er mich an. Ich mochte Tennis wirklich sehr, doch jetzt wurde es mir eindeutig zu blöd. Es war sein Fehler nicht meiner! „Mein erster Tag im Tennisteam und ich hab schon genug. Herzlichen Dank Shishido-senpai! Ich glaube ich gehe doch lieber nur in den Orchester-Club!",sagte ich wütend, drehte mich in Richtung Schulgebäude und verließ die Tennisplätze, wenn auch nur langsam. Ich vernahm ein weiteres Lachen von dem Rothaarigen. „OI! CHOUTTO MATTE! Sagtest du gerade erster Tag?",hörte ich Shishido-senpai. „Ja! Erster Tag! Ootori Choutarou! Achtklässler! Ich bin fürs Netze aufbauen verantwortlich!",ich hatte mich zu ihm umgedreht. Oh. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Senpais Stimme wurde etwas netter und er begann auf einem Zettel, den er bei sich trug, irgendetwas zu suchen. „Oh. Äh...Ja hier ähm stehts. Ähm, wari-na.",sagte er schließlich. Die wirklich nur ganz leicht veränderte Stimme, für andere vielleicht unbemerkbar, stimmte mich schon wieder freudig. „Schon gut.",sagte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sooo. Endlich mal wieder ein Chapter. Sorry für die vielen japanischen Wörter. Ich erkläre sie gerne nochmal demnächst, aber für heute muss man sich leider so zufrieden geben xD

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 2: Hyoshi Wakashi

Hyotei Stories

Kapitel 2: „Hyoshi Wakashi?!"

Der Rest des Tages wurde ich von Shishido-senpai in Ruhe gelassen, ja vielleicht sogar ein bisschen verhätschelt. Während die anderen Achtklässler mehrere Runden um den Platz laufen sollten, durfte ich bei den Neuntklässlern als Entschädigung mitspielen.

Die Neuntklässler sahen das als schlechten Witz. Besonders dieser Taki. „Shishido-senpai, es wäre doch sicherlich nicht gut, wenn wir einen Achtklässler zum Heulen bringen.",sagte er zu diesem, als Shishido-senpai mich den Neuntklässlern halbwegs vorgestellt hatte. „Ootori, glaubst du, du schaffst das?",fragte mich Shishido-senpai im genervten Tonfall. Es war klar, dass er nicht mehr länger sich um mich kümmern wollte. Er wollte also das ich Ja sagte, damit er mich hier endlich abliefern konnte und seine Schuldigkeit getan war. Ich nickte kurz. Dann war er auch schon weg, gemeinsam mit den beiden anderen, die sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. „Weißst du was ich gar nicht mag? Selbstüberschätzer! Deswegen werde ich dich höchstpersönlich fertig machen! Also komm schnell auf den Tenniscourt!",rief Taki. Er lief laut lachend auf das Spielfeld und schnipste Laut. Der Rest der Neuntklässler begann daraufhin laut zu grölen und er schnipste ein weiteres Mal, um sie alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann rief er: „Shoshawa, Ore da*!". Und dann lachten sie alle laut. Wo war ich hier nur wieder gelandet. Und wie hatte ich mich jetzt schon wieder so schnell unbeliebt gemacht?

Ich griff meinen Tennisschläger und lief zur gegenüberliegenden Seite von dem Spielfeld auf dem Taki stand. „Na dann!",rief Taki und wollte gerade einen Ball auf mich spielen, als ich ihn stoppte. „Choutto matte kudasai*! Brauchen wir nicht einen Schiedsrichter?",fragte ich. Taki rollte mit den Augen: „Er braucht einen Schiedsrichter! Tja dann soll er einen bekommen. Wer erklärt sich bereit meinen Sieg zu verkünden?!". Mehrere meldeten sich, aber einer trat vor. Er hatte eine Brille und braunes Haar. „Oh, noch ein Achtklässler, welch Ehre!",rief Taki. Es klang sehr sarkastisch. Ich drehte mich zu dem Jungen. Er sah streng aus und etwas genervt: „Hyoshi Wakashi. Ich kann das übernehmen.". Ich kannte sowieso keinen und er schien außerdem nichts gegen mich zu haben, also nickte ich. Er nickte mir auch kurz zu und lief dann zu dem Schiedsrichterstuhl.

„One set match! Ootori vs. Taki! Taki to serve!",rief Hyoshi-san von seinem Stuhl aus. Taki grinste bereits ziemlich böse zu mir herüber. Auch die Neuntklässler, die sich um das Spielfeld herumgestellt hatten, sahen so aus, als ob sie mir sagen wollten, Junge ruf schon mal deinen Krankenwagen. Taki spielte seinen Serve, einen extrem harten. Es riss mir den Schläger aus der Hand. „15 love!",rief Hyoshi-san den Spielstand aus. Ich hatte mich also nicht getäuscht. Taki war gut. Wenn auch sehr arrogant, er hatte was drauf. „Na Otaki! Beginnt schon das Zittern!?",rief er zu mir. Auch die weiteren Bälle seines Service-games waren harte und starke Bälle. Diesmal bekam ich zwar welche und konnte sie auch zurückspielen, doch Taki verwandelte sie trotzdem in Punkte für sich. So lautete der Spielstand bereits nach 10 Minuten: „Game Taki! One game to love!". Ich seuftzte frustriert. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Und so würde es auch nicht weitergehen! „Change Court! Ootori to serve!",rief Hyoshi-san während wir die Spielseiten wechselten. Mein Servicegame! Ich konnte nicht anders als Grinsen, als ich an Taki vorbeilief. „Wasn los, Otaki! Hab ich irgend nen Witz verpasst! Glaub bloß nicht du könntest gewinnen, denn das wäre dann ein riesiger Witz!",flüsterte Taki mir im Vorbeigehen zu und lachte dann schallend auf. Ich wurde ernst, ich würde, koste es was es wolle, Stammspieler in diesem japanbekannten Schultennisteam werden. Und deshalb...ja genau deshalb war er eine Hürde, die ich früher oder später sowieso meistern musste. Und je früher ich diese Hürde bezwang, desto höher die Chance, dass ich es noch dieses Jahr ins Stammspielerteam schaffte. Deshalb würde ich jetzt alle Register ziehen. Ja vielleicht sogar mehr, ich würde sogar bis zur totalen Erschöpfung spielen!

Der Ball schlug mehrmals auf den Boden, als ich ihn vor meinen Aufschlag aufdoppen ließ. Dann stellte ich mich in Service-Position. „Ik...!",ich griff den Ball mit festen Händen, „...yuu...!",der Ball wurde von mir nach oben geworfen, „...nyuu...!", ich ging leicht in die Knie, und dann „KON!",bei den letzten Wort schnellte mein Arm nach oben und traf mit voller Kraft den Ball. Und dann zischte der Ball übers Netz, einmal das Feld berührend an Taki unerreichbar vorbei. Taki blickte fassungslos zu mir. Auch die anderen Neuntklässler schienen total verwirrt. Logisch! Ein Achtklässler sollte nicht gut sein, nach ihrer Meinung. Nur Neuntklässler.

Der einzige, den dieser Ball wohl herzlich wenig interessiert hatte, meldete sich mit gelangweiltem Ton: „15 love!". Hyoshi-san hatte wohl schon besseres gesehen. Ich lächelte zu Taki rüber und sagte freudig: „Tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstest, Taki-senpai!".

Es war wirklich ein anstrengendes Spiel. Keiner von uns verlor sein Service-game. Das bedeutete wir lagen jedesmal Punkgleich auf. Und das bedeutete Tiebreak. Ich hatte durch die Neuntklässler, die um uns herum standen, mitbekommen, dass Taki es letztes Jahr in das Stammspielerteam geschafft hatte. Wenn ich ihn also besiegte, dann...! Und dieser Gedanke hielt mich auf den Beinen, in diesem Tiebreak, das an meinen Kräften zerrte. Taki keuchte leise, da ging es ihm wohl wie mir. Die Sonne brannte auf meiner Haut, an diesem typisch heißen Sommertag. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich zuletzt so geschwitzt hatte, geschweige denn, wann ich so an mein Limit getrieben worden war. Die Neuntklässler riefen immer wieder durcheinander, um uns anzufeuern, weiterhin alles zu geben. Ja selbst ich wurde angefeuert. Ein schönes Gefühl. Gerade als ich all meine letzten Kräfte mobilisierte, um den zweiten Punkt in Folge zu machen und das Spiel für mich zu entscheiden, wurden die schaulustigen Neuntklässler zur Seite gestoßen und mehrere Stammspieler und ein Lehrer bahnten sich ihren Weg zu mir und Taki.

„Stoppt das Spiel! Auf der Stelle! Ore-sama befiehlt es!",rief einer der Stammspieler. Sein Haar war lila etwas länger als meine Haare, unter seinem linken Auge hatte er ein Muttermal und sein Blick barg eine gewisse Kühle. Eben eine Autoritätsperson. Mein Arm glitt bei seinem Befehl fast wie von selbst nach unten und auch der Ball wurde von meiner Hand fallen gelassen. Erst jetzt, wo das Adrenalin vom ganzen Spiel abebbte, spürte ich wie schmerzhaft das Atmen und das Bewegen geworden waren. Ich war weit über meine Grenze gegangen. Auch erst jetzt hörte ich meinen Atem, der extrem schnell ging und sich fast anhörte, als würde ich einen Anfall erleiden.

Ore-sama nickte zufrieden in meine Richtung. Jetzt kam der Lehrer auf mich zu: „Interessantes Spiel. Dein Name und Klasse, bitte?". Ich schluckte. Er war der Trainer des Tennisteams. Ich hatte schon viel von ihm gehört, doch jetzt, wo er vor mir stand, konnte ichs kaum fassen. Name und Klasse? Meinte er mich? Hatte ich ihn wirklich beeindruckt?

Ich versuchte zu sprechen, begann dann aber doch nur heftig zu husten.

„Ootori Choutarou, 8-B.",antwortete jemand für mich. Ich starrte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort stand Hyoshi Wakashi und rückte seine Brille zu Recht. Der Trainer nickte kurz und schaute mich dann nochmal sehr bohrend an: „Jedoch kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, dass Achtklässler mit Neuntklässlern ein Spiel spielen!". Mir fiel der scharfe Ton auf. Ich hatte den Trainer verärgert. „D...das ist m...meine Schuld.",vernahm ich nun eine Stimme, die ich mir nie so eingeschüchtert hätte vorstellen können. Alle, mich eingeschlossen, schauten zu dem Stammspieler mit langem braunem Haar, der den Kopf leicht gesenkt hatte. Shishido-senpai!?

„So? Wie kommen wir zu der Entscheidung, Shishido? Hat das für gewöhnlich nicht der Captain, in dem Fall Atobe, zu entscheiden?",fragte der Trainer. „Kanto-kun, Ore-sama hat Shishido gebeten eine Weile, die Trainingseinheiten zu übernehmen. Ore-sama musste noch etwas mit dem Theater-club besprechen.",meldete sich der lila haarige, demnach also Atobe. Der Trainer nickte wieder: „Gut, wie auch immer. Ootori-kun, du hast Interesse in mir geweckt. Ich denke ich kann dich guten Gewissens als einzigen Achtklässler auch beim Tabellenturnier eintragen. Natürlich nur, wenn du die Chance auf einen Stammspielerplatz willst?",sagte er und begann mich auf irgendeine Liste zu schreiben ohne mein hastiges Nicken abzuwarten. Selbstverständlich. Jeder, der hier war, wollte irgendwann mal Stammspieler sein, es war also mehr eine rhetorische Frage.

„Gut, dann geht! Das Training ist für heute beendet!",sagte er und verließ dann gemeinsam mit den Stammspielern den Platz. Ich ließ mir Zeit um zur Umkleide zu kommen. Nicht, weil ich nicht nach Hause wollte, nein, eher weil alle meine Muskeln auch nur bei der kleinsten Bewegung Krämpfe in meinem gesamten Körper auslösten. So kam es, dass ich als einziger in der Umkleide stand. Der Rest hatte mich, die Schnecke, längst überholt. Ächzend vor Schmerz ließ ich mich auf eine Sitzbank fallen. Das vom Schweiß völlig klebende T-shirt streifte ich mir über den Kopf, langsam, um Schmerzen zu vermeide...AU! Das T-shirt fiel zu Boden und ich schrie vor Schmerz in meinem Arm auf. Dieses Mal wollte der Krampf nicht aufhören. Es war anders. Es war als würde mein Muskel in Stücke gerissen werden. Ich schloss die Augen. Es brannte höllisch und ich stöhnte laut auf. Dann plötzlich spürte ich zwei kalte Hände an meinem Arm. Sie begannen den schmerzenden Arm mit dem krampfenden Muskel leicht zu massieren. Der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab und ich atmete erleichtert durch. „Danke.",murmelte ich leise, dann öffnete ich die Augen. Neben mir auf der Bank saß Hyoshi-san und er lächelte freundlich: „Keine Ursache. Schönes Spiel.". Dann stand er auf und ging und ließ mich völlig verwirrt zurück.

_Author's Note_

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Momentan arbeite ich an einer weiteren Story und einem Doujinshi (und natürlich Uni -.-). Als kleine Entschädigung gibt es aber diesmal zwei Chapter. Zusätzlich schreibe ich endlich mal ein Glossar ;D

* Shoshawa, Ore da! - „Ich werde der Sieger sein!" Taki imitiert Atobe

* Choutto matte kudasai! - „Einen Moment!".

Kk, das wars auch schon ;D


	6. Chapter 3: Das Tabellenturnier

Hyotei Stories

Kapitel 3: „Das Tabellenturnier rückt näher!"

Zu Hause war ich in super Stimmung. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, der Trainer, einer der früheren japanischen Profis Tarou Sakaki, fand mich interessant. Meine Mutter freute sich für mich genauso wie mein Vater. Erst als ich einen Teller fallen ließ, dank eines weiteren Krampfs, ermahnte mich meine Mutter, nochmal so weit über meine Grenzen hinauszuschießen. „Das bekomme ich schon mit Konditionstraining in den Griff.",erwiderte ich zuversichtlich. Sie nickte und küsste mich liebevoll auf den Kopf: „Du kannst alles, mein Großer.". Ich sah wie meine große Schwester mit den Augen rollte. „Dein Großer hätte mal dringend eine Dusche nötig.",sagte sie leicht scherzend. Ich machte große Augen und wurde leicht rot: „T-tut mir echt Leid!". Jetzt lachte meine Schwester laut auf: „Das war ein Scherz!". „Oh...",war alles was mir dazu einfiel. „Selbst wenn es ein Scherz war. Deine Mutter hat dir ein Bad eingelassen, vielleicht entkrampft das ein bisschen den Körper und die Muskeln.",sagte mein Vater grinsend. Ich stand vom Esstisch auf und griff nach meinem Teller, um den wenigstens noch wegzuräumen, als drei Paare von Händen den Teller von mir wieder auf den Esstisch drückten. „Soll ich den nicht noch wegräumen?",fragte ich verwirrt. „Nein, nein, lass nur wir machen das!",riefen meine Eltern und meine Schwester.

Im Bad zog ich mir langsam die Kleidung aus. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, was mir heute an meinem ersten Tag an Hyotei schon alles passiert war. Langsam stieg ich in die Badewanne mit heißem Wasser, das nach mehreren Früchten roch. Bestimmt irgendein Entspannungsbad, das meine Mutter reingekippt hatte. An diesem Tag war soviel passiert, aber bloß eine einzige Sache beschäftigte mich, während ich in der Badewanne, die für meine langen Beine eine Qual war, lag und den Kopf zurücklehnte. Diese Sache war nicht Unterricht, auch nicht das Match gegen Taki und auch nicht, dass ich in Kanto-kun Interesse geweckt hatte. Selbst nicht die Rettung durch Hyoshi-san.

Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen. Vor mir das Gesicht, das ich nicht vergessen konnte. Ein Junge mit braunem Hautteint, genervten Blick, langen braunen Haaren, die zu einem langen Zopf zusammengebunden waren und gut zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich. Seine Stimme, die ich noch immer hören konnte, mal rau, manchmal ein etwas netterer Unterton. Ich öffnete schlagartig die Augen. An was...Nein! Besser an wen hatte ich gerade gedacht und warum?! Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Es...JA, genau! Ich dachte an Shishido-senpai, da er mir tierische Angst eingejagt hatte. Das musste es sein! Entschieden nickte ich. Dann dachte ich noch ein wenig nach. Nicht nur das...Genau! Die Dämpfe vom Entspannungsbad hatten mein Gehirn vernebelt! Deshalb würde ich jetzt aus der Badewanne gehen. Meine Beine würden es mir danken.

Ich stieg also aus der Badewanne und begann mich zu trocknen und anzuziehen. Dann lief ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern gerade ihre Lieblingsserie guckten und meine Schwester vor einem Haufen von Fotos saß. Als sie mich sah, winkte sie mich zu ihr heran. „Was gibt's, Nee-san?",fragte ich und nahm neben ihr Platz. Meine Schwester arbeitete als Hochzeitsfotografin. Sie war sogar ziemlich berühmt und verdiente daher gut. Ich blickte auf den Haufen von Fotos, die immer wieder dasselbe Hochzeitspaar zeigten, nur mit anderen Gesichtszügen, Hintergründen oder Posen. Sie lächelte müde: „Sei ehrlich. Ich such seit Tagen nach einem perfekten Foto für ihre Dankeskarten und ich weiß immer noch nicht welches ich nehmen soll. Also, sei ehrlich! Welches findest du am schönsten?". Ich lächelte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mich so etwas fragte. Immer wenn sie wirklich Schwierigkeiten hatte, fragte sie mich. Sie sagte immer, ich könnte besser sehen welches Foto den darauf abgebildeten Menschen am meisten entsprach. „Das hier!",sagte ich nach einer Weile und zog ein Foto hervor, auf dem das Brautpaar herzlich lachte. Im Hintergrund waren viele Menschen und die Kirche. Die Hände der beiden Verheirateten hielten einander fest. Ich fand das Bild wirklich romantisch. Ich weiß, das klingt ein bisschen merkwürdig.

„Warum wusste ich, dass du das hier aussuchen würdest? Hmm, manchmal glaube ich wirklich du bist schwul.",sagte meine Schwester und sortierte das Bild von den anderen aus. Meine Augen weiteten sich im Schock: „I-ich b-bin nicht schwul!". Jetzt begann sie heftig zu lachen. Meine Mutter wandte sich vom Fernseher ab und blickte sorgenvoll in unsere Richtung: „Ärgerst du wieder deinen Bruder, Hakufu? Du weißt doch, dass er sehr naiv und sensibel ist.". Jetzt lachte meine Schwester bloß noch heftiger: „Armes Sensibelchen!". Ich wurde rot: „I-ich h-helf dir nie wieder.". Meine Schwester begann mich jetzt heftig zu knuddeln: „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Spaß mache! Ich liebe dich doch, Chou-chan!". In dem Moment, als mich meine Schwester zerdrückte, setzte erneut ein Krampf ein und ich schrie laut auf. Meine Schwester ließ mich erschrocken los und jetzt schaute mich auch Vater an: „Na, das Entspannungsbad hat wohl nicht gerreicht?". Ich nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Sag das doch gleich, Chou-chan! Ich mach wieder gut, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, indem ich dich massiere?",fragte meine Schwester als Friedensangebot. Für gewöhnlich hätte ich nein gesagt, aber dieses Mal kam es mir sehr gelegen.

Als ich abends in meinem Bett lag, überlegte ich, wie ich mich auf das näherrückende Tabellenturnier vorbereiten musste. Konditionstraining, Basical-game und vielleicht auch meinen Serve treffsicherer machen! Doch für letzteres würde ich einen Trainingspartner brauchen und sein wir mal ganz ehrlich, Freunde hatte ich noch keine. Ich stöhnte leise auf und drehte mich vom Rücken auf die linke Seite meiner Hüfte. Ich würde also erstmal zusehen müssen, dass ich wenigstens die beiden anderen Dinge tiptop hinkriege. Und mit diesem Gedanken, driftete ich in einen angenehmen Schlaf.

Am Morgen wurde ich unsanft von meinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Langsam rieb ich mir die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Dann griff ich nach meinen Klamotten und begann diese hastig anzuziehen. Ich freute mich dabei festzustellen, dass meine Muskeln dabei weitaus weniger heftig reagierten als gestern. Als ich zum Frühstückstisch in die Küche ging, stand ein Teller mit Eiern auf meinem Platz, daneben lag ein Zettel. Guten Morgen, Großer xD Wie du weißt sind Mum und Dad zu Oma gefahren, um ihr beim Renovieren des Hauses zu helfen. Sie kommen erst ungefähr um 23:00 Uhr wieder. Ich bin bei der Arbeit. Frühstück konnte ich dir noch machen, aber Mittagessen wirst du dir wohl selbst machen müssen. Bringe um 17:00 Uhr einen Freund mit nach Hause, also sei spätestens dann präsentabel. Deine Schwester =) . Ich stöhnte. Was heißt hier spätestens dann präsentabel? Ich verzog das Gesicht und begann von dem Rührei zu essen. Es schmeckte zwar nicht sonderlich gut, doch der Gedanke, dass sie es kurz bevor sie gegangen war, noch für mich zubereitet hatte, ließ mich das ganz vergessen.

Der Unterricht war bis zur Geschichtsstunde wirklich in Ordnung gewesen. Wer hatte sich einfallen lassen, Daten von jedem wirklich noch so kleinen Ereignis in seinem Gehirn zu speichern und wer sorgte dafür, dass Geschichte dann auch noch in der letzten Stunde war, wo mein Gehirn sowieso immer wieder gerne abdriftete? Ich musste mehrere Male ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Dann endlich das Läuten der Schulglocke. Ich erwachte aus meinem Halb-koma und begann meine Sachen zusammenzupacken, während unser Lehrer uns bat einen dreiseitigen Text über Napoleons Aufstieg und Untergang zu schreiben. Ich lief langsam zu den Tennisplätzen. Es war niemand da. Natürlich, der Nachmittagsunterricht würde erst in einer Stunde beginnen. Ich hatte also noch eine Freistunde. Ich entschloss mich hier mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nur Hausaufgaben in Geschichte hatte, wuchs in mir die Lust lieber einfach zu trainieren. Ich ging also in die Umkleide, die immer offen war. Jeder hatte hier seinen Spint, um seine Sachen wegzuschließen. Ich zog mich also um und schloss meine Sachen weg. Mit meinem Schläger bewaffnet lief ich zurück zu den Tennisplätzen. Ich würde mit Konditionstraining beginnen. Ich legte den Schläger also auf eine Bank und lief langsam zu den Laufbahnen um die Tennisplätze herum. Dann begann ich erstmal mit Aufwärmübungen. Ich hatte genug von Krämpfen. Als ich nach zwanzig Minuten Aufwärmen der Überzeugung war, ich sei warm genug, begann ich erstmal leicht zu joggen. Nach einer Weile Joggen, erachtete ich mich bereit fürs nächste Level: Joggen und immer mal dazwischen Sprinten. Das ging auch relativ gut, bemerkte ich freudig. Ich schien heute in guter Verfassung zu sein. Auf zum nächsten Level: Joggen und sich im Joggen mehrmals Runterbeugen, als ob man etwas aufheben wollte. Tja für manche war das ein Klacks, für mich war es einer der höllischsten Übungen. Und jeder der über so lange Beine und einen großen Körper verfügte, wie ich würde mir das bloß bestätigen. Das letzte Level war: Drei Runden durchsprinten. Ich merkte, dass meine Beine nach der ersten Runde schon leicht protestierten, aber die zweite Runde ließ mich schon Keuchen und die letzte war eine Qual bis zu den letzten Millimetern. Laut atmend und ziemlich übermüdet ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen. Der Boden war angenehm kühl und ich schloss meine Augen, bis...bis ich ein Klatschen vernahm. Meine Augen sprangen auf und ich richtete mich mühsam auf, um mich besser umschauen zu können, woher das Klatschen kam. Dann sah ich die Person. Braunes Haar und diesmal ohne Brille, Hyoshi-san!

Langsam kam er auf mich zu und reichte mir mein Handtuch, das ich zusammen mit meinem Schläger auf der Sitzbank hatte liegen lassen. Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu. Er lächelte: „Na, trainierst du hart an deiner Kondition?". Ich konnte wieder bloß nicken. Es verwirrte mich, dass es eine Person gab, die mit mir sprechen wollte. „Du meinst es wohl ernst mit dem Stammspieler werden. Hyoshi Wakashi, gesetzter Ersatzspieler.",stellte er sich vor. G-Gesetzt?! Ich hatte gedacht, er sei nur ein Achtklässler wie ich, die trainierten um irgendwann Stammspieler zu werden. Er hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ohne zu wissen, was er wollte, griff ich nach seiner Hand und wurde auf die Beine gezogen: „Du scheinst gar nicht so schlecht zu sein.". Ich dachte einen Moment nach und dann sprudelte die Frage schon aus mir heraus: „Du hast gesagt, du wärst gesetzter Stammspieler. Würde es dir...ähm...naja...würde es dir etwas ausmachen, m-mir beim Tr-trainieren zu...ähm...helfen?",das letzte Wort flüsterte ich fast unhörbar. Er stutzte. Oh je, ich hatte etwas gefragt, was ich nicht durfte. Dann plötzlich lächelte er amüsiert: „Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen.". „Was?",fragte ich verwirrt. „Nichts schon gut. Ich trainiere gerne mit dir, wenn du möchtest.",antwortete er ruhig. „Was?", fragte ich nocheinmal. „Magst du es, wenn Leute Dinge wiederholen?",fragte er scherzhaft und lachte. Sein Lachen war leise, aber trotzdem irgendwie mitreißend. Ich musste nun lächeln: „Danke.". „Du musst aufpassen, dass das nicht zu deinem Dauerwort wird.",sagte er, griff nach meinem Tennisschläger, schwang ihn kurz in der Luft und murmelte etwas, was sich wie guter Schläger anhörte. Ich wusste sofort worauf er anspielte. Ich hatte die Szene gestern in der Umkleide noch nicht vergessen. Ich wurde leicht rot: „Ach, das meinst du. Danke auch nochmal dafür.". Er winkte die Sache ab und sagte: „Ich sagte doch keine Ursache. Außerdem haben wir jetzt ein anderes Problem und das heißt: Das Tabellenturnier rückt näher!". Ich nickte. Und obwohl das stimmte, was er sagte, war ich froh, dass es hieß Außerdem haben WIR jetzt ein anderes Problem... Endlich etwas, was sich nach Freundschaft anhörte.


End file.
